Seven
by TStabler
Summary: Deadly sins. Days of the week. Ways to fall in love. Seven is a magic number.#7 Gluttony. Strong hunger, desire and an amazing, unsatisfied needs. Will our two detectives be able to get enough? E/O
1. Wrath

**A/N: Another one of my one-off imaginary scenarios that will lead to a multi-chap if you readers want it to! Your reviews decide its fate! Mildly AU, read and you'll see why.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns characters and Law and Order: SVU. TStabler©, that's me, owns the story, plot, narrative and dialogue.**

There were a handful of things that were true about Olivia Benson. She was a product of her mother's rape. She was half of the best SVU Detective team in the state of New York. She adored the color blue for a reason she would never admit. She hated Christmas. She was a strong woman, independent and physically able to hold her own against any man. She harbored more than friendly feelings for her best friend. And, she was too damn nice to her best friend's pregnant wife.

That's why she was here, at a coffee shop, waiting to meet the bitch, uh, woman. Why Kathy even thought they were friends was beyond her. Kathy called Olivia every day, "Just to talk," and every time one of the kids did something amazing like "hit a ball into a parked car without getting yelled at." She'd rather hear it all from Elliot. She'd rather do a lot of things with Elliot. Like kiss him, rake her nails down his back, strip him naked and fuck him until she couldn't remember her own name.

"Olivia."

Yeah. That was her name. Thanks for reminding her.

She looked up and saw Kathy sitting down at the table, looking nervous, shaken and harrowed. "Oh, God, Kathy, what's wrong? Is it one of the kids? Did something happen to Elliot?" Olivia pushed decaf tea toward her.

"No, they're all fine. I'm sorry to call you all the way out to Queens on your day off, but...I need to talk to someone. I need to talk to _you_. We're friends right?"

"Uh....yeah." _No way in hell. I'm your husband's friend. We're friends by osmosis, if that._ "Sure."

Kathy reached across the table and took Olivia's hand in hers. "Can you keep a secret? I mean, can I trust you?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes." _Not on your life._

Kathy looked up, tears in her eyes. She had one hand over her enormous belly. "Olivia, please, please...you can't tell anyone. I'm serious."

"Okay, Kathy. If it's that important," Olivia said. What she really meant was, _I now have something with which to blackmail you. Yes!_

"I'm so stupid!" Kathy cried.

_I knew that._ "Kathy, honey. What are you talking about? Just tell me what..."

Kathy interrupted her. "This isn't Elliot's baby."

"Oh, shit." _Oh, shit._ "Kathy, what the hell did you do?"

Kathy hung her head, sobbing. "I made a horrible mistake. I did something that hurt _two_ people that I care very much about. I slept with..."

"Kathy, I don't wanna know," Olivia said, holding up a hand.

"No, Olivia, please. I _have_ to tell you. I slept with..."

"Kathy," Olivia interrupted, "I do _not_ care. You _can't_ keep this from Elliot. You need to tell him!" Olivia stood up, threw a five dollar bill down on the table and grabbed her jacket. "Or I will."

Kathy looked up with fear in her eyes. "No, Olivia! You promised! And I still have to tell you..."

"I lied!" Olivia put her jacket on, and turned. "You have until midnight or I'm telling him tomorrow. Kathy, this is low, even for you. You can't ask _me_ to keep _this_ from _him_." Olivia stormed out of the coffee house, leaving Kathy crying into a cup of decaffeinated tea and wondering who the father of that baby really was.

* * *

Olivia couldn't sleep that night. At all. She tossed and turned and rolled over and couldn't believe that it was two in the morning and he hadn't called or texted or come knocking on her door. Either they were still screaming at each other or she hadn't told him. Those were the only two options. He would have come to her the minute he found out. He always came to her when something like this happened. When he and Kathy fought, he texted, then he called, then he came over. They talked, they hugged, he slept on her couch. It was their way. Something had gone horribly wrong, she could sense it.

She walked into the squadroom the next morning unable to hide the fact that she looked like shit. She tried to mask it, dressed to kill and a bit of under-eye concealer, but her constant yawning and sheer willingness to drink Munch's coffee gave it all away.

"What's wrong, Liv?" Elliot asked, concern dripping from every word.

She looked over at him, from her end of their Siamese-twin desks. "I was hoping I'd be able to ask you that," she mumbled softly. She hadn't stopped playing with the necklace Elliot had given her for her birthday. It was a simple silver charm engraved with the word "Fearlessness." Elliot said that he thought they should put a picture of her next to the word in the dictionary; he believed Olivia was fearless. He was wrong. She was scared out of her mind right now. If _she_ had to tell him the truth, she would _lose_ him, and that terrified her.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "Nothing is wrong." She ran her hand through her hair and downed the contents of her mug.

Elliot grew worried. "You drank three cups of that shit and you didn't even flinch. Roof, now," he spat, rising from his seat and yanking her up out of her chair. He didn't let go of her wrist until they were on the roof of the building.

"Christ, El. It's fucking cold up here! You could have at least let me grab my jacket," she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

Elliot ran his hands up and down her arms, heating her up in more ways than one. "Better?"

"Um, yeah." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Did Kathy tell you anything, uh, _surprising_ last night?"

Elliot stopped moving his hands. "She said she had coffee with you, but that's not surprising. Why?"

Olivia sighed. "Damn it," she fumed. "Elliot, _I_ shouldn't be the one to tell you this." She pushed him away from her, suddenly afraid to be near him. She turned away from him. "Go home, El. Go home and ask her about the baby. Just ask her, point blank, _when_ she _conceived_."

"What?" Elliot furrowed his brow and folded his arms. "Liv, what the..."

"She's eight months pregnant. So, that's...what? May? El, we had _four _serial rapists in May, two _week-long_ back-to-back stays in the cribs, then you and Kathy fought. You spent a _week_ on my couch. Then, we had an undercover op, _three_ days. That gives you, what, a total of five days at home? Did you really have the energy..."

Elliot interrupted her. "What are you trying to tell me, Liv?"

"Kathy told me...," she paused, closed her eyes, and walked over to the edge of the roof. She was increasing the distance between them, making it easier for him to walk away. He was about to blow up at her. She knew him. "Just go _ask_ her who the _father _of that baby really is, Elliot."

"Fuck you, Liv," he said quietly, hurtfully. "I can not believe you would...really? Are you _that_ in..."

Olivia turned to him. "_Excuse_ me? Am I that _what_? You think I'm lying to you? You think that, what, I'm in _love_ with you? Get _over _yourself, Stabler! I'm telling you this because I'm your fucking _best friend_ and I don't want to sit back and watch you raise someone _else's_ child with a woman who _betrayed_ you, you asshole!" She bolted toward the door and grabbed the handle. "Go _ask_ her. Fuck you, too, by the way." Olivia pulled open the door and ran down the stairs, leaving a stunned Elliot on the roof, as she stormed into the ladies' bathroom. The only place she could cry without anyone knowing, since she was the only woman in the unit.

Elliot took a moment to himself. He sighed. He knew he just messed up. Badly. He thought about what Olivia had said and she was right. May had been busy, in fact so had April and June. He hadn't slept with his wife in close to a year. He'd been too _busy_ to notice, and too _hung up_ on _Olivia_ to care. There was no way that baby was his. "Fuck," he said to no one as his eyes widened. "Liv!" He ran down the stairs and back into the squadroom. "Where's Liv?"

"No clue," Fin said. "She didn't come back in here."

Cragen came out of his office and looked at Elliot. "You look like you just lost your best friend," he said, cocking his head to the side.

Elliot nodded. "I think I have. I gotta go home, only for a while. I _will_ come back, I promise. It's an emergency. When Liv comes back, please tell her not to leave without talking to me. Tell her I believe her. Tell her I'm sorry." He grabbed his coat and keys and left without waiting for an answer from anyone.

* * *

The door slammed open. Hard. Kathy's head snapped to the foyer and she furrowed her brow. "Elliot?"

Elliot glared at her. Ferocity in his eyes. He pointed at her. "Whose is it?"

Kathy's eyes widened, then. "She told you?"

"No. She _tried_ to, but I didn't believe her," he said. "I figured it out on my own, Kathy. Did you think I wouldn't? We haven't slept together in months! Almost _ten_ months, to be exact! I've been too busy and too tired and too preoccupied to even notice, and too excited about the damn kid to bother thinking about it. Now, whose is it?"

"Elliot," Kathy said, her eyes welling up with tears. "Please, stop yelling."

Elliot chuckled. "Are you kidding? No way. You _cheated_ on me, Kathy. You're carrying _his _baby, and you were _never_ going to tell me about it. I lost the only person I think I have _ever_ really loved because of _you_, because I _refused_ to believe that my _wife_ could do that to me, so I'm _going_ to fucking _yell_," he said, picking up a vase on the coffee table, "And possibly throw things." He threw the vase up in his hand and caught it.

"Please, stop," she cried.

He threw it again, and caught it again. "Why? Am I scaring you?"

Kathy nodded. "Yes."

He threw it, and let it crash into bits. "Good!" he yelled. "Whose baby is it, Kathy?"

"Dean's!" She sobbed, dropping her head into her hands.

Elliot gasped. "You slept with Olivia's...boy...fuck, Kathy! What the hell is _wrong_ with you? What the hell is wrong with _him_?!"

Kathy tried to explain. "Well, when _she's_ with him..."

"I don't wanna know about Liv's sex life, thank you very much!" Elliot screamed.

Kathy yelled back at him. "If she _had_ a sex life he wouldn't have climbed into bed with me!"

Elliot smirked slighty. Olivia wasn't sleeping with the bastard. "I want you out of this house by Friday," Elliot said, huffing. "I mean it."

Kathy struggled to push herself up. "Where do you suggest I go?"

"Back to Porter," he spat as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

He ran into the bullpen, his eyes darting around the room. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Munch asked.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "My mother, Munch. Where is _Liv_?"

"Oh, uh, cribs, I think. Cragen told her to take a nap after she actually requested that I, _me_, make another pot of coffee. She drank the whole damn thing by _herself_."

Elliot looked up the stairs, his heart pounding, and he tried to gather his thoughts. He walked closer to them, and as he put his foot on the first step, he took a deep breath and prayed that she would not only forgive him, but _understand_ him when he told her the truth about Dean, and that he _needed_ her, and her couch.

**A/N: Part two? You want it? I can write it...it's in my head...but only if you say so.**


	2. Pride

**A/N: Wow! The response has been speedy and AMAZING! Thank you so much! Here's part two, Pride **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story**

Elliot placed his hand on the knob, and turned it, slowly. His breath hitched when he saw her, lying in a single bunk, fast asleep. He noticed her cheeks were tear stained. He knew he'd been the one to make her cry. He closed the door, quietly, and walked over to her bed, kneeling down beside her. He brushed the hair off of her forehead and out of her tired eyes. She stirred slightly.

"Liv," he whispered. He felt the urge to cry and his bottom lip trembled slightly as he realized how much he'd hurt the only person in his life who ever mattered to him, next to his kids. "Liv, wake up," he said, louder, as he stroked her hair.

"Hmm," she moaned in protest, blinking her bloodshot eyes open. Elliot came into focus and she paled. She swatted his hand away from her shoulder. "You gonna yell at me again?" she snapped.

"No, Liv." He stroked her cheek and she raised an eyebrow at him. He continued, "You were right. I am an asshole. I am _so_ sorry for snapping at you like that. I didn't want to hear it. _No one_ wants to hear that they've been betrayed like that," he said. He bent over and gave her a gentle hug. She swore she heard him sniffle.

Olivia raised both eyebrows as she pulled back from the too-intimate embrace. She spoke, playfully this time, because if he was crying, and apologizing, his pride had been long ago given up, and what little of it was left was at stake. "Did Elliot Stabler just admit he was wrong? I'm gonna have a heart attack," she quipped.

"Please, don't do that. I already lost you once today." He pulled her up to a sitting position and sat next to her. He wiped his beautiful blue eyes and looked at her, worried. "I _did_ lose you, didn't I?"

Olivia sighed. "You _hurt_ me, El. I was trying to _protect_ you. You told me once that you'd _always_ hear me out, _never_ doubt me. _Why_ would I have lied to you? What _reason_ would I possibly have had? And then for you to say...what you were _going_ to...you _really_ think I'm in..." she stopped. She couldn't say it. Her pride was at stake, too. She _was _in love with him, and he would see it her eyes the minute she asked the question.

Elliot shook his head. "No, Liv. You weren't telling me anything I wasn't already aware of. I knew it wasn't mine, I just didn't _realize _I knew until you threw it in my face, Liv. I haven't slept with Kathy..."

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and made a painful face. "I am _not_ Doctor Drew, El. I don't need to hear about you and Kathy."

Elliot laughed. "Sorry, Liv. But, uh, I did what you told me to do. I asked Kathy about the baby. I don't know how to tell you this, but she...shit, Liv, it's Dean," he said, taking her hand in his.

Olivia's face fell. "What's Dean?" she asked.

"The father of Kathy's baby. It's Dean." Elliot flinched. He knew she was gonna blow.

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Are you serious? Elliot, you're not just saying this to get back at me, are you? You're telling me the truth?"

"Liv, I am one-hundred-percent, completely, telling you the truth, unless she lied to me, but there are a hundred guys she could have picked that would have hurt me a lot more than Porter."

Olivia scoffed and bit her lip. "That fucking, bottom-feeding, bleached-blonde, airhead, self-absorbed bitch!"

Elliot balked. "Okay, now tell me how you really feel, Liv."

Olivia stood up, unaware that she was about to throw her pride out the window, and, due to severe exhaustion, say several things she was going to regret. "I'm sorry, El, but she has no idea what she's just _thrown away_! She gave up the most _amazing_ man in the fucking _universe_ for Dean. I broke up with the man because he had the personality of a head of lettuce, Elliot! I couldn't stand hearing him drone on and on about biodegradable cups and he refuses to say 'DNA', he calls it 'deoxyribonucleic acid' _all_ the fucking time, and he calls me 'Olivia' _every_ time he talks to me. 'Hey, Olivia, can you pass the salt. Thank you, Olivia'. Olivia, look at that pigeon', 'Stop talking about Elliot, Olivia.' And his eyes are the color of the _shit_ of a _very sick_ baby. I always pictured myself with someone who had more _oceanic_ eyes. He wants to be cryogenically frozen when he dies. _Not_ so they can bring him back when they find a cure for whatever killed him, but because he's convinced he's, and I quote, 'too gorgeous to decay beneath the Earth'. I think decay would be a fucking improvement. And I think the _biggest_ reason I broke up with him is because he just isn't you," she said. She gasped. Her eyes widened. She brought her hand to her mouth and she stopped breathing. Yep. Pride be damned! "I said that out loud."

Elliot had been watching Olivia ramble, angrily. He had heard her rant about Porter and assumed it was out of anger over the fact that she'd been cheated on. When he heard that last bit, he froze. His heart gave a nice thud. He felt, almost, proud. "You did, Yes," he said. A small smirk played at his lips.

"You cocky mother-fucker," she said, dropping her head into her hands. "Pride is one of those _deadly_ sins, ya know. Some _Catholic_ you are," she muttered.

Elliot chuckled and scooted closer to her. "Why were you _with_ him if all of those things were wrong with him?"

"God, El. He was _there_," she said. "He _liked_ me. He kept me company. It was easier being with someone I couldn't stand than it was being alone, and it was easier putting up with him than going to bed _alone_ every night wanting the one person I'd never have," she said, sounding ashamed to admit it. "You had someone to go home to at night. I wanted the same luxury. Most of the time, I was either ignoring him or pretending he was..." she stopped. She still had a few shards of dignity left. "I'm still fucking _mad_ you," she said, snapping her head toward him. " Don't think I'm not because we're talking here. You should have listened to me, instead of jumping right to 'Fuck you, Liv'.

Elliot huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, so now we're right back to that? You want me to grovel? You want me to beg?" He got down on his knees in front of her and took her hands in his. "Look, I'm groveling. Liv, _please_, forgive me! Please, believe me when I say that I didn't _think_ before I yelled. You know I _never _do! The last thing in the world I would ever do, intentionally, is hurt you." He smiled, his Stabler-grin, at her. "If I kill Dean, will you forgive me?"

She smirked. The mental picture of Elliot pummeling Dean into a bloody pulp was very amusing. "Will you be killing him because he cheated on _me_ or because he slept with your wife?" Her eyed widened again and she turned her head away. "What the fuck is _with_ me thinking out loud? Where is my goddamn _censor_ button today? Do I no longer have any shame?" she asked softly to herself. She got up off of the bed and walked to the door. "I have to get out of here before I tell you something that I'm really going to regret, and while I still have my dignity." She walked through the door, leaving Elliot wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

They had three calls that day, all of them rather awkward. Olivia barely said two words to Elliot unless it was about one of the cases. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't believe that his wife was carrying her ex-boyfriend's child, or that that child was conceived while she and Dean were actually _happy_ together. Or, at least, she _thought_ they were. That's what had hurt the most. That's what she would never tell Elliot. She was too proud to admit that someone like Dean had been able to hurt her. Elliot knew, though. He knew, and he was prepared to something about it.

He knocked on her door at almost one o'clock in the morning. Olivia padded across her apartment, gun in hand, in her NYPD sweatpants and Elliot's hooded-sweatshirt, and opened the door. "Oh," she said, surprised. "It's you."

"Yeah," he said, sheepishly. "I didn't get a chance to ask you..." he paused and held up a large duffle bag. "It's only until Kathy gets her shit out of the house."

Olivia nodded and opened the door wider, allowing him to come in. He plopped his bag on the living room floor and took off his jacket, instantly regretting it. "Jesus, Liv! It's an ice-box in here!"

"Yeah, the heat hasn't worked in over a week. I keep telling my land..."

"Is that my sweatshirt?" he asked, walking over to her. "I've been looking everywhere for that."

"Oh," she said, hiding her embarrassment. "I guess it is. Yeah. I would give it back to you, right now, but what I've got on underneath is a little inappropriate."

Elliot smirked and licked his lips slightly. "And what exactly _are_ you wearing underneath it?"

She smirked back. "Nothing." She was a bit confused. Were they flirting? More than usual?

Elliot choked. He was now having a hard time keeping certain parts of his anatomy under control. Her naked body was rubbing against his sweatshirt. He cleared his throat and took a step toward her. He had to change the subject or he was going to have to arrest himself for sexually assaulting his partner. "Liv, you never let me answer you, before. I'm more upset with Dean for what he did to _you_. _Anyone _who hurts you like that, Liv, has to answer to _me_. Kathy, as of ten months ago, probably _longer_, has been more like a friend than a wife. We're not even friends anymore, now, though. So, no, I don't think I'd kill anyone for_ her_." Elliot was stunned to see Olivia look at him like he had just told her he was elected President of the United States. She looked so proud of him.

Olivia tried not to smile. "Can I go with you? I'd like to watch you beat the shit out of him," she said. "I'll even get a punch or two, or _five_, of my own in there." She rolled her eyes. "It'd be the most physical contact he and I have ever had."

Elliot's eyes widened. He choked again. "Wait, you two never..."

"El, what kind of woman do you think I am? I _have_ been known to sleep with a guy on the first date, once in a blue moon, a la Cassidy. But, I do have a little dignity, and I have standards! Dean Porter," she said his name with a shudder. "The _thought_ of _him_ touching me gave me a rash. We, uh, tried to, _once_, but that was a complete _disaster_."

Elliot laughed. "The bastard couldn't get it up?"

"El, honey, he got your wife _pregnant_, I'm sure everything works just fine. I just," she took a deep breath. "Am I really going to tell you this story?" she asked with a laugh.

"We tell each other everything. You don't need any pride or shame with me, Liv," he told her, recalling her little outburst in the cribs.

Olivia laughed. "Okay. Well, uh, I had my eyes closed, because, honestly, who would really sleep with him and look at him at the same time? Besides Kathy. I guess I was _thinking _of someone else...a little too loudly...it cut things a little short. It bruised his ego, _a lot_, and he stopped trying to get me into bed after that. Smart man," Olivia said with a small laugh.

"You _yelled out_ someone else's name during _sex_?" Elliot laughed, wide-eyes and slack jawed.

"No," Olivia said. "I _mumbled_ someone else's name, over and _over_ again, while he was kissing my neck. We didn't even get to anything remotely _resembling _sex." She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "The poor bastard. I would have broken up with me. Or at least yelled at me. You know what he did?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, what?"

"He apologized for _not being_ the other guy," Olivia said. "Then he stuck around for another two months until _I_ ended things, for good. But, since he was sleeping with Kathy, I guess he didn't really...oh, my God!"

Elliot took another step forward. "What?"

Olivia gritted her teeth and looked at Elliot. "He was using Kathy to hurt _you_! Elliot, he did _everything_ to get to you! Some sick sort of male pride thing,_ I_ certainly wasn't sleeping with him, so he probably wanted to see if he could steal your wife away from you, too."

"Why would he want to hurt _me_?" Elliot asked, furrowing his brow.

"Oh, Elliot, come off it! You two hate each other! He went for me, because I'm your partner, and he thought it would piss you off. When it _didn't_, he stuck around because he actually started to have feelings for me, but he was still _so_ jealous of you."

"He's jealous of me? Care to tell me why?" Elliot folded his arms and plastered a cocky-grin on his face.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd enjoy hearing that, you conceited mother-fucker."

Elliot laughed. "You are doing wonders for my ego, here, Liv. I just lost my wife to a federal agent with a brain the size of an acorn. Please, give me back my pride, here?" Elliot took her hand and gave her a puppy-dog expression, pouted his lips and whimpered.

Olivia laughed. "You ass! I'm supposed to be _mad_ at you! Damn, it," she sighed. "He's jealous of you because _you_ get the parts of _me_ that _he _didn't. _You_ get the humorous, playful, _human_ Olivia. _You_ get the pissed-off, bad-ass cop. _You_ get the emotional basket-case. _You_ get the best-friend. _You_ get..._me_. He got the bored, robotic Olivia who did _nothing _but talk about you and work and Chinese food. He knows more about _you_ than he knows about me, because _you're_ the only person I talk about myself to. You are ten times the man he is! You're smarter, funnier, better looking, stronger, you have better hair, nicer eyes, you can hold down a fucking conversation without boring me _out _of my goddamned _mind_, you're better at your job, I don't have the constant desire to punch _you _in the _face _every time I see you, and it doesn't help that it was _your _name that..." she stopped. She dropped his hand. She swallowed. She shut up.

Elliot was shocked, but grinning. "My name? The neck thing? Liv..."

"Don't," she said, closing her eyes and holding up her hand. She'd gone completely white, walked away and came back a moment later with two pillows and a warm blanket. She threw them on the couch and walked into her bedroom without looking at, or saying a single word to Elliot.

"Liv!" he yelled.

She said nothing. She slammed the door to her bedroom, pulled back the comforter and the sheets and crawled into the bed, turning on her side. She stared out the window and a tear rolled silently down her cheek. "Twice in one day? You've got the biggest mouth in the world. You just don't know when to shut up. He hates you now, stupid ass." She sniffled, losing her pride didn't matter as much as losing Elliot. She couldn't face him now. What she had told him was mortifying. She was almost finished crying herself to sleep when she heard her bedroom door open. She stiffened. She didn't want to talk to him.

Elliot pulled back the covers and got into the bed. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked, in a whisper, so he couldn't hear the crying crackle in her voice.

"It's fucking freezing out there, Liv," he said, scooting closer to her. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," she whispered. Elliot, without warning, wrapped himself around her, astonished at how perfectly she fit against him, as if she were made to form against his body. He sighed, reveling in how perfect this felt. Olivia was shocked, but found herself relaxing into the comfort of his embrace.

"Ya know, you can take the sweatshirt off," Elliot mumbled into her neck. "I think we're beyond inappropriate now, and I can find another way to keep you warm." Olivia gasped as she elbowed him in the stomach, earning a great "oof" from the man holding her. "Or, ya know, we could just cuddle," he said with a laugh. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

They laughed, together, and Elliot opened one eye. "Does this mean you forgive me? I'm not too proud to beg again."

"I forgive you, El." she said, quietly, still unsure of what exactly was happening here. He rested his head on her shoulder and talked, whispering, right into her ear. "You know, you have a bad habit of running away when I'm trying to talk to you." He chuckled, and his hot breath, and the vibrations from his laugh, sent shivers down her back. Shivers that warmed her up, in the middles of the freezing cold. "You were mumbling my name, you know why, and you don't have to tell me. I'm going to tell you something, though. I'm telling you, that if Kathy _had_ touched me, at all, and _my_ eyes were shut, I know exactly who I would have been thinking about. I know exactly what name would have flown out of _my _mouth. It _wouldn't_ have been hers."

Olivia angled her head and raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question. Elliot smirked. "Could you imagine the look on Kathy's face if she heard me call her 'Liv?'" Olivia's eyes widened and Elliot gave her another cocky grin. "Goodnight, Liv," he said, snuggling closer to her. Olivia turned her head back toward the window, staring out into the New York City night. It had changed in a matter of moments. It looked brighter, it looked _better_. A smile spread across her face as her eyes drifted shut. Elliot, too, had a big smile on his face as sleep took him away. It would be the first full night's sleep they'd had in months.

**A/N: Pride is a tricky thing, I hope I did it justice. Envy is next. They'll confront Dean, and maybe a little but o' mild lovin', IF you give this a positive review and want to read more!!**


	3. Envy

**A/N: Here's part three, Envy. Jealousy has the power to create and destroy, divide and unite, in this case, it did all of the above.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story**

They were driving toward the federal building, on their lunch break, to inform Dean that he was going to be a daddy. Elliot was in the middle of rambling about something, Olivia hadn't been paying attention, until he reached a pivotal point in his rant. "And what's ironic is I have spent the past year being insanely _jealous_ of the fucker and then he sleeps with _my_ wife? He cheats on _you_ with _Kathy_? See, I told you the man had brain damage. That's the most _backward_ thing I've ever heard in my life."

Olivia looked up, then over at Elliot. She was very confused. Not angry, but confused. "_You_ are jealous of _Dean_? Dean _Porter_?" She acted as if he had just been speaking German. "Elliot, that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say."

"You...what?" Elliot was the confused one now. "Did you just say the word 'stupidest'?"

Olivia looked at him. "Why the hell are you jealous of Dean? "

"Woah," Elliot said, coughing. "We are not going there, Liv. You're the one who was with the asshole," Elliot spat.

Olivia smirked. "Yeah, well, he was just supposed to make this _other_ guy jealous."

"Did it work?" Elliot asked, smirking.

"Yeah," Olivia said. "Apparently." She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "So_, _why are you jealous of Dean?"

"Christ, Liv. It's obvious, isn't it? He got to do things with you that I didn't and I guess it made me jealous. I felt like I needed to have all of you, or something. Liv, this is going to sound crazy, but, _that's_ why I haven't been able to be with Kathy. Something happened, in the last few months, my whole perspective on life has changed and knowing you were with Porter has been driving me up a fucking wall. He got to hold you, and kiss you, and touch you. Or, I_ thought_ he did. I thought he knew the intimate parts of your life, Liv. The only reason I haven't dropped divorce papers into Kathy's lap already is because of that baby. That's changed, now, though."

"Obviously." Olivia said, rolling her eyes and laughing. "You're wrong, though. Hold, yes. Kiss, sure. Touch, not if he wanted to keep his hands," Olivia said with a smirk. "The only thing of mine that man knows intimately is my couch. He didn't even make it to the bed, El. You got into my bed before he did and we aren't even...I wasn't in love with him, El. I told you last night, you have _no_ reason to be jealous of Dean Porter."

Elliot smiled. "I get that, now. Hey, why aren't _you_ the one yelling and threatening to kill Dean?" Elliot asked, regarding Olivia's calm state.

She chuckled. "For one thing, I'm not angry or upset. I don't care what Dean does. He never really mattered that much to me. I'm actually _relieved_ that the baby isn't yours." She shot him a soft look. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Elliot chuckled. "I know what you meant, Liv. I'm kind of relieved, too. Really," Elliot said, returning her soft smile.

"That's why I'm not yelling. However, I will be yelling at you for barging into my bedroom and virtually attacking me last night. That'll come later, you dick. Trust me." Olivia chuckled and smirked. "If it makes you feel any better, I've been jealous, too."

"What now? Olivia Benson is jealous?" Elliot looked at her with feigned shock. "Of whom?"

"Of Kathy, you dope. For the past two years I've been plotting fun little ways to kill your wife, like dropping an anvil on her head, or getting one of those giant catapults and hurling a flaming boulder at her. Every time she called me to chat about your little romantic gestures, or when she mentioned your children, I wanted to strangle her because it meant that she actually got to..." she paused, realizing she was getting rather agitated and close to saying something else embarrassing. She looked up at him and smiled. "Envy Green really brings out my eyes, in case you haven't noticed," she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Wow," Elliot said. "Have we been a couple of jerks or what?"

"Speak for yourself," Olivia said. "Jerk." She poked him in the shoulder and then she sneezed.

Elliot laughed. "I deserve that. And, bless you." He turned down the road and pulled in front of Porter's office building. "Liv," he said with a sigh, "You said something last night, about Dean not being me. The reason I have slowly, but definitely, lost interest in my wife and my marriage is because Kathy isn't _you_."

Olivia's eyes sparkled as he repeated her confession, almost verbatim. "Oh. That's...wow," she said, licking her lips. Then she sneezed.

"Bless you," Elliot said. "I just wanted you to know that you weren't the only one stuck in a_ meaningless_ relationship, jealous of someone else because _they_ were with the one you _wanted_. I think it's funny, ya know? That the two people _we_ were jealous of have found their way to each other. Maybe there's a reason. Maybe it's a sign," he said as he parked the car.

"A sign? A sign of what?" She asked, then she sneezed, again.

"Maybe it means that _we _should...find _our_ way...to each other." Elliot looked up at her as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. Olivia smiled slightly, then she sneezed.

Elliot furrowed his brow. "You've been sneezing a lot. Are you getting sick?"

"With no heat in my apartment and it being the middle of December, I've gone to bed freezing every night, except last night, so yeah, I might have a cold," she said, rubbing her nose with a tissue.

Elliot smirked. "Well, I can, uh, keep you warm again, tonight, if you want. I smell more like me than my sweatshirt," he quipped. Shit. How the hell did he figure it out? Olivia looked him like a deer caught in headlights, her tissue still in her hands and wrapped around her nose. "Liv, are you, by any chance, missing your Siena College tee-shirt? The one you bought six sizes too big so you could sleep in it?"

"You took it?" she asked, her eyes widening and her hands finally dropping from her nose. Then shooting back up when she sneezed again. "Why?"

Elliot shrugged. "You smell good. God bless you, by the way," he laughed.

They walked through the doors, flashing their badges. The older guard recognized Olivia and greeted her warmly, then told her where to find Dean. The younger guard said he was in a meeting already, and they would need to wait. They looked at each other, smirked, and said, together, "No problem."

They walked into his office without knocking and were shocked to see him kissing Kathy. "Sorry, are we interrupting?" Elliot said with amusement in his voice.

"Ah!" Dean yelled, "Stabler! Olivia?" He backed up, a full three feet. "Hi, Olivia."

Olivia waved. "Hello, Dean."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "We were just, um..."

"Kissing. I have eyes. Hey, did she tell you that's your baby?" Olivia asked, pointing to Kathy's belly.

Dean laughed. "We weren't kissing, Olivia. She's married to your partner! That's Elliot's baby, Olivia."

"What?" Kathy asked, annoyed. "Dean, are you serious right now? I told Elliot everything!"

Dean went pale and gulped. "You...uh....what? That means...he told..."

"Me, yeah." Olivia smirked, and nodded. "Kathy tried to tell me first, actually, but I walked away before she could. Kathy, you do realize that you gave up Elliot for..._that_," she pointed to Dean, who was sticking a pencil in his ear.

Dean looked up. "What?"

"Nothing, moron. Keep digging. If your ear starts spouting black stuff, that means you've found your brain and popped it," she quipped. "It's the rot leaking out."

Kathy looked up at Olivia. "God, you are so self-righteous and sanctimonious."

"That was redundant," Elliot said raising an eyebrow at Olivia.

"And repetitive," Olivia said, smirking at Elliot. They shared a chuckle.

Kathy rolled her eyes and griped, "Oh, whatever! If you two weren't so damn close, and if you, Olivia, weren't so fucking _perfect_, I wouldn't have lost my husband to you."

"Wait, since when am I perfect?" Olivia asked, furrowing her brow, holding up hand.

Elliot looked at her. "Since birth, Liv."

"See!" Kathy cried. "That's why he hasn't touched me in almost a year! He has been so wrapped up in you that he didn't even realize he didn't make this baby! He hasn't been home to do it, and when he_ is_ home he's asleep, or with the kids. He ignores me, and then he calls you all hours of the goddamn night. And all I hear all fucking day is 'Liv is so great,' and 'We should have Liv over for dinner,' and 'Liv saved my life today,' well, fuck you, Liv!"

"What, is that the Stabler family phrase or something?" Olivia asked, unphased by Kathy's outburst. She sneezed, a cute, squeaky sneeze.

Elliot chuckled at her. "Bless you," he said, then turned to the blonde in front of him. "Are you saying you're jealous of Liv, Kathy?"

"You gave her a _nickname_ Elliot! You've known her for two years and she has a nickname! I've been your wife for twelve years and you always call me Kathy! You spend more time with her, even when you're not working, than you do with me, and you're always on the phone with her. You tell her everything, and I don't even know who you are anymore, so, Elliot, yes! I'm jealous of her." Kathy huffed and sat in a chair, rubbing a hand over the large swell of her belly.

"Is that why you slept with her boyfriend?" Elliot asked, "To hurt her? To hurt me?"

Kathy narrowed her eyes at Elliot. "He came over one night looking for Olivia. He saw me crying, because I knew then that I'd lost you, Elliot. He asked what was wrong, I told him. He listened when I talked. You haven't done that in years, and he held me when I cried, something you never did, and we ended up in bed. I didn't intentionally hurt you. The first time. When I realized that you two had been…"

Something hit Olivia, then, and she gasped. "Woah, back up, there, Blondie! You didn't lose your husband to…you think El and I were…has the bleach seeped into your scalp and fried your brain?"

"I'm a natural blonde! And Dean told me! He heard you calling out Elliot's name, and you're always together, all those late night calls to crime scenes, no one works that much!" Kathy screamed.

Olivia slapped her hand to her head and dragged it down her face. "You dumb bitch, I mumbled his name because I _wanted_ to sleep with him, not because I actually _did_. Elliot's a fantasy! I would never sleep with a married man! Elliot's my best friend! My partner! He has a family! I could never ruin all of that! Besides, you know Elliot, do you really think he would cheat on you and destroy his family? For someone like me?"

"Oh, my God," Kathy said, hanging her head. "But Dean said…"

Elliot scoffed. "Dean hates me with the burning fire of a thousand suns, Kathy."

"That was poetic," Olivia said to him.

"Thank you," Elliot said, with a smirk, toward Olivia. He turned back to Kathy. "He wanted to hurt me, Kathy, and when he couldn't do it by getting into Liv's pants, he tried to go after you and break up my marriage. The little parasite's been jealous of my relationship with Liv since day one, and…wait…" he paused and turned to Olivia. "What do you mean, 'someone like you'?"

Olivia shrugged, sneezed, and was about to speak when she was interrupted. "I am not jealous of you, Stabler!" Dean barked. "I was a little annoyed that Olivia found you more suitable as a friend, and a partner, than me. I was concerned that you seem to have quite a bit of accolades under your belt which I can't understand, downright shameful that is, but I am not jealous! I just kind of wish it was me, and I hate you for it."

Elliot shook his head. "That's the definition of jealousy, you boob! You two really do deserve each other. Kathy, your jealousy and your attempts to get even for an affair that I wasn't having only opened my eyes and made me finally admit what I've tried to avoid for the last year and a half." He looked at Olivia, watched her sneeze, and turned back to Kathy. "I want a divorce." He took Olivia by the hand, not caring that she held a crumpled tissue in it, and glared at the two jealous, lying fools before him for a moment, and then he turned and pulled Olivia out of the room.

* * *

They walked back into her apartment at three A. M. after a harrowing day at work. Olivia sneezed constantly, until around midnight when her nose stuffed up so badly she couldn't breathe, let alone sneeze. Elliot burst through her apartment before her and put a plastic bag down on her coffee table, fumbling in it as she spoke. "El," she mumbled through her scarf-covered mouth, "I'll bring you an extra blanket. Stay out here. You're gonna catch…what is that?" She took off her coat and scarf and stared at Elliot.

Elliot held out a tiny plastic cup filled with a red liquid. "Cold medicine. Open your mouth." She looked at him funny and shook her head. "Liv, open your mouth or I'll open it for you!"

"I'm not one of your kids, El, you can't…" Elliot stuck his finger in her mouth and yanked, then poured the contents of the cup down her throat. She made a disgusted face as she swallowed. He told her, "You are going in your room, lying down, and I'll be in soon, Liv." He kissed her forehead, which surprised her, and as she plodded wearily into her room, any remaining feelings of jealousy she had for Kathy faded away. She changed into comfy pants, and Elliot's sweatshirt, and curled up into a ball in her bed. She was half asleep when she felt Elliot wrap her in his arms.

"Liv," he said, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "What did you mean when you asked why I would leave Kathy for someone like you?"

Olivia rolled over and looked at him, the medicine had kicked in, making her too drowsy to fight. "I'm not exactly your type, El. I have no idea who I am, where I come from, I have an attitude problem, I'm too tough, I'm not the most beautiful…"

"Yes, you are. Liv, you're gorgeous. You are too tough and I love it. You're attitude is sexy, it's strong. You know exactly who you are and where you come from, it's your father you don't know, and that doesn't matter to me. Liv, I could be in love with someone like you," he said, looking into her eyes. She blinked, looking back at him. "I already am."

"What?" Olivia asked, groggily. She was barely audible. "Do I need to be jealous of someone else, now?"

Elliot chuckled. "Kind of hard to be jealous of yourself, Liv." He wound his arms around her tighter and pulled the covers up to their necks, keeping his promise to keep her warm. He smiled when he felt her slide her hands, tentatively, around him, and knew that they had taken a step toward something wonderful. But Elliot, the greedy man, wanted more; he knew he'd have to wait. At least, until her cold went away.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Greed, if you review and want it, will be next. Now, what, exactly, could Liv and El be so damn **_**greedy**_** about? **


	4. Greed

**A/N: Part four: Greed. Sometimes, your eyes are bigger than your hands, your hands grab more than pockets can hold, and you want more than you can probably handle.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story**

"Please," Munch griped, "Tell me he told you everything and we don't have to go trial."

"He told us everything and we don't have to go to trial," Olivia said, blowing her nose, as she and Elliot came out of the interrogation room. She picked up the mug from her desk and held it in her hands, leaning against the side, unaware that Elliot was now staring at her ass.

Fin looked at her with a funny expression. "Really?"

"Hell, no! The fucker only cracked after El and I shouted at him for ten minutes. He cried, asked for his mommy and is now taking a Stabler induced nap," Olivia said sipping her coffee. "There will definitely be a trial."

Munch pouted. "Well then why did you tell me..."

"You said 'please,' Munch," she replied with a sly grin. She turned and sat down in her desk, catching Elliot staring at her across the way. "What?" she asked.

Elliot smirked. "Nothing." He looked down at his file and filled in the appropriate blanks. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Olivia asked, picking up a DD5 out of _his _pile. He looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm done with my paperwork, so I'm helping you with yours," she said, responding to his look. "Now _you_ answer _my_ question."

"I didn't ask you a question." He smirked, pointed a finger at her and went back to writing.

"Your eyes did," she explained with a vicious glance, "Now spill it, Stabler. What's going on in that head?"

Elliot tossed his pen down and folded his hands, looking up at her with a cocked head. "I was thinking, Liv, that I am a very greedy man. I have everything I could ever want in life, ya know? I'm getting out of the world's worst marriage, I'm probably getting my kids, I've got an amazing job, and I have the best friend a guy could ever ask for, but I want more. There's one thing that I want, more than anything. And when I get it, It's going to be all mine. Only mine. I'm not going to share it, lose it, misplace it, give it away, I'm not even gonna let other people look at it, Liv."

"Wow," she said, taken aback. "Are you getting that Porsche? Because, you better make a goddamn exception to your rule, you selfish son of a bitch. I'm driving that fucking thing!"

Elliot laughed. "I'm not getting a Porsche! But when I do, yeah, you're driving it. You'll have to, because I will have sold both of my kidneys and a lung to pay for it, and I will have left it to you in my Will," he explained.

"Sweet! Make sure it's red. I'm gonna look _so_ hot," Olivia laughed. "Kidding. So, what _were_ you talking about?"

Elliot shook his head. "You'll have to wait till after work to find out. I told you, Liv. I'm being very altruistic with this, and If what I want isn't given to me when I ask for it, I might just have to take it." He shot her an evil, seductive glare. Both of her eyebrows shot up and her breath hitched, thank God Cragen came out with a new assignment for them, Olivia needed the distraction and Elliot needed to stop staring at her.

On their way out, Trevor Langan walked in, carrying two large, brown envelopes. "Oh, Hey, Elliot, Olivia. Glad I caught you. Stabler, this is for you. Benson, here. Don't shoot the messenger. And, uh, Benson, word around the district is you aren't with Agent Porter anymore, so I was thinking, maybe we could..."

"No, Langan, you can't," Elliot answered for her.

Olivia and Trevor both gave him looks of shock and bemusement. "Excuse me?" Olivia said, "I don't remember giving you permission to make my decisions for me." She poked him in the chest teasingly.

Elliot looked at her, grimly. "I'm being selfish, remember?" He moved behind her and pushed her out of the squadroom. "We have to get to the hospital, Liv, move."

* * *

They were stopped at a red light when Elliot finally broke the comfortable silence in which they'd been riding. "You're not sneezing anymore, and you only blew your nose three times today."

"Yeah. Some guy shoved cold medicine down my throat last night, and then he kept me _very_ warm. I'm all better," she said with a smile.

Elliot chuckled. "You need to find some way to thank him, then. Oh, hey, hand me that envelope?" he asked.

"You're not going to open this, read it, _and_ drive at the same time. I wanna make it to the hospital in this car, not have to be taken there in an ambulance," she quipped, scanning the letter from her own hand-delivered package.

Elliot laughed. "Fine, then, when you're done with yours, you can just read it to me," he said, changing lanes as traffic moved again. "What does that say, anyway?"

"My mother's life insurance is contesting her cause of death. They're arguing that her, quote, 'manner of demise has been deemed suspicious and possibly self-inflicted.' Yeah, she got plastered and hurled herself down a flight of stairs. It's the new trend in suicide. I hate insurance companies. They're a bunch of money-hungry, voracious..." she paused, "Ya know what, it's fine. It's just a few grand, from _her_, that I don't need. I don't want it." She tossed the letter into the back seat and picked up Elliot's. "You sure you want me to read this?"

"Liv," he said, turning down a side street, "I would tell you what it says anyway, baby."

"Baby?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Okay, _honey_, your letter says..." she paused to slide the paper out of the envelope, "That Kathy isn't seeking custody of the kids, but she wants spousal support. Fourteen thousand dollars a year for five years. Two years to make up for the time you spent ignoring her, leading to the destruction of your marriage and her affair, and three as payment for emotional distress and endangering the welfare of her child by threatening her with a Baccarat vase. You did what, now?" She looked at him with a dropped jaw and dinner-plate eyes.

"That self-serving, greedy bitch! I didn't even...I was nowhere near her when I threw the vase! I only threw it up in the air, and it fell straight down!"

Olivia tried to say something. "Oh, wait, El, there's..."

"I never threatened the baby! Or her, for that matter!"

She tried again. "Trevor wrote you a..."

"She has some nerve asking me to give her money so she can live comfortably, jobless, and raise another man's kid. He's a fucking federal agent, let him support her greedy ass." He swerved into the Mercy General parking lot, his anger causing him to park on a lopsided angle, taking up two spaces. "Christ, she wants over a quarter of my yearly salary, and none of that would be support for my own child? That's bullshit."

"Can you stop yelling for five seconds so I can read you the second letter, Captain Over-reaction?" She was giving him a look that she normally reserved for perps that pissed her off.

"Sorry," he snapped, taking a deep breath. "Go ahead."

"Trevor said that Jack McCoy, the D.A with Vice, doesn't think Kathy has a snowball's chance in Hell of getting anything from you. She had an affair, violating the terms of your...you and your parents made her sign a pre-nup?" She laughed and put the letters back in the envelope.

Elliot smirked. "I was eighteen, Liv. I didn't trust her. Nice to know my instincts were right on the money," he said, getting out of the car. "What do you know?" he asked in a whisper as they walked through the hospital doors. "I was a selfish son of a bitch when I was eighteen, too."

* * *

"That was the most horrifyingly_ boring_ interrogation of my life," Olivia muttered as she stepped into her still-frigid living room.

Elliot shrugged. "Well, they can't all be violent fireworks and the demolition of constitutional rights, Liv. Some of them are gonna be actual conversations."

"That's not what I meant, El. The man was putting me to sleep. He had the most drone-like voice, and if he would have said the word 'seriously' one more time I was going to strangle him. _Seriously_." she explained, tossing her jacket on the bed and making her way to the bedroom.

Elliot followed her and began changing into his sweats for bed. "So, you still wondering what I want so badly?"

"Well, look at that shiny new change of topic," she said with an arched brow and a chuckle. "Yes, I am." She caught a glimpse of him changing his pants and grinned mischievously. "What is this irresistible, magic object that has turned you into Adonis?"

Elliot, although he was cold, left his shirt off and stepped closer to her. "Hmm, Adonis huh? He was the Greek God who was selfish and arrogant, and if memory serves...that would make you Venus."

"El, Venus was the woman Adonis...oh," she said with realization in her voice. "You're a greedy bastard because of _me_?"

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist as the other brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I want you, Liv. In every possible way. I need you to be mine. Completely. No one else's. When it comes to you, I'm like Scrooge, Liv. I want everything. Your heart, your mind, your body, your soul. Unconditionally. Because, whether you know it or not, whether you want it or not, you already have all of me."

"You have to brush up on your Greek Mythology," she said, fighting back the tears as she looked into his penetrating blue eyes. "See, Venus was only greedy when it came to Adonis's love. She just couldn't get enough of him. El, if you want my heart, my mind, my body and my soul, take them. They've been yours for the last two years, anyway."

Elliot smiled and pulled her closer. "I'm going to kiss you now," he said, swallowing a little harder than normal. "Liv, I warned you, before. I'm in a bit of a ravenous mood. If you want me to stop, just say so, because I've been waiting for you for too damn long. I might not be able to stop."

Olivia ignored the pounding in her chest, the fight-or-flight reflexes kicking in, telling her to run, and she nodded. He leaned in, slowly, and when their lips met, it was everything a kiss should be. Passion, trust, admission of the permanent changing of their relationship, a bit of playfulness in their smiles and laughs, a bit of roughness in their biting, a bit of lust in the way their tongues danced with each other, a bit of sweetness in the way each soul-searing kiss was punctuated with a chaste peck, and a lot of love in every single moment of it.

As they kissed, their greed for each other's love and each other's touch overpowered their common sense. In the midst of the arctic apartment, they began to delicately peel the clothing away, but they couldn't feel the cold for the heat passing between them was intense. It was unclear if this was a conscious decision, or if their hands were being commanded by their greedy hearts. Elliot snaked his muscular arms around Olivia and lifted her gently. He positioned her on the bed, following her, as they were still attached at the lips. She held him close to her; every cell in her body screamed in pleasure as she pressed against Elliot's hot skin. Olivia rubbed her hands over him, trying to memorize the feeling of his body pressed against hers, the way his chest lay flat atop hers and their hearts beat as one; the way their legs not only intertwined, but rubbed languidly against one another, as if caressing; their toes were mingling and meeting, their hands were exploring the contours and curves, divots and dimples, landmarks and caverns, committing the landscape to memory, reading the Braille messages their bodies were sending. Elliot, greedy as he was, was the first to move into the uncharted territory, sliding a finger up her folds, groaning into Olivia's mouth when he discovered deep, uncharted _waters _as well.

Olivia moaned in ecstasy, his actions spurring on her own desires. She trickled a fidgety, yet nimble, hand around his body and touched the tip of his long, thick, pulsing rod, ever-so-lightly. It twitched under her fingertips and she chuckled. She wanted more. She wrapped her soft hand around it and stroked it once, loving the noise he made, still kissing her, nibbling on her bottom lip whenever she moved her hand.

He, too, wanted to feel her, just a bit, before he claimed what was now rightfully his. He slipped his finger into her hot, wet core and she gasped, moaned and sighed against his lips. Elliot broke the kiss as he pulled his finger out of her. Olivia whimpered and wondered. Had he changed his mind? Was he starting to regret this? Her fears were abolished as she watched, in erotic amazement, as he drew his finger into his mouth and sucked her juices off of the digit. His eyes never left hers; she just about came right then and there. She reached up to him, looped her hands around his neck and pulled him back down to where he belonged, against her mouth. She shifted her position beneath him and he resisted the urge to rip the band-aid off and impale her. She was special, important. She needed to be _savored._

"You ready?" he whispered.

Olivia smiled and blinked. "I've been ready for you for a long time, El. Gimme what I want, baby. I want you."

"I love you, Liv," he said, louder, looking deep into her eyes as he pushed just his tip into her.

"I love you, too, El." Her eyes teared up slightly, and she clutched tightly to him as he stretched and filled her more than anyone ever had, making her undeniably his. "Oh, my God."

He stopped. He stilled. He spoke, "Am I hurting you?"

"No, it's fine," she paused to take a deep breath, "It's you. God, El, you feel so amazing."

"Baby, _you_ feel incredible," he replied, kissing her once again as he finally buried himself all the way inside of her. After a moment of adjustment, he began to move slowly, controlling his urge to ravage her, needing to make this first time as romantic and intimate as possible. There would be plenty of time for the lustful things he wanted to do to her later, because, after all, the beauty of two people in love being greedy for _only_ each other is their abject unwillingness to _deny_ the other anything. _Anything._

**A/N: Yes, folks, that means Lust is next, if you want to read it, and it will be true to its name. It will be some pretty racy stuff! I might even blush trying to write it all down. o..O Review? Please? **


	5. Lust

**A/N: Lust. Powerful. Irresistible. A whole lotta fun, if you're with the right person.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns characters and Law and Order: SVU. TStabler©, that's me, owns the story, plot, narrative and dialogue.**

"I have read this seven times, but I couldn't tell you what the fuck it says," Olivia mumbled, shutting the file and rubbing her eyes. "How long have we been at this?"

Munch peered over his sunglasses at his watch. "Thirty hours, nine minutes, twelve seconds. Thirteen seconds. Fourteen..."

"Okay, thanks!" Fin yelled. "You coulda just said, 'too fuckin' long.' I need a nap."

Olivia nodded. "We all do," she said. She pulled a quarter out of her pocket and said, "I'll flip ya for it, Fin."

"What?" the man asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Heads, I go take a nap and you can baby-sit Mr. Conspiracy and Hot-Headed Harley while they answer the goddamn phones. Tails, you go night-night for a few hours and I'll handle these two knuckleheads," Olivia said, smirking.

Elliot looked up, with the phone in his hand. "Hold on a second, sir," he said, covering the receiver, "I can hear you, Liv. I am not a hot-head!" He went back to his call.

"Yeah, you are," she mused. Elliot shot her a glare as she flipped the coin into the air and smirked. It landed on her palm and she grinned. "Have fun, Fin. I'll see ya in three hours." She shot Elliot a look, one that made his cock twitch and his heart leap. Her eyes narrowed and her lip curled ever-so-slightly. Her nose turned up, just a bit. What the hell _was_ that? She climbed the stairs, opened the door and plopped onto one of the single beds. She sneezed, and sighed as her eyes drifted shut.

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, or what exactly it was that was waking her up, but it felt amazing. She grabbed at whatever it was, and felt hair. Soft, fuzzy hair. She trailed her hand over his head, as he kissed his way up and down her smooth legs. She opened her eyes and moaned softly. How the hell did he get her pants off without waking her? "Oh, El," she whispered.

"You would be in so much trouble if it wasn't me," he joked, running his tongue along her inner thigh. "You're impossible to wake up."

"Well, yeah, when I've gone thirty hours without sleep. So are you," she said, before another moan left her lips. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled. "You looked at me, Liv. You know what you did when you looked at me. You asked for this." He ran his tongue up her folds and she bucked her hips, biting her lips to keep from yelping too loudly. "Down girl," he said with a chuckle as he pressed her back down to the bed.

"I didn't, shit, look, God damn, El," Olivia gripped his short hair and grunted, peering down at him. "Work," she said. "We are at work."

"We're taking a break," Elliot responded, rolling his tongue in a wave-like motion over her clit. "A long one."

"Fucking hell," she spat in a whisper, her grip on his hair tightening. She felt him run his tongue up and down, sliding it deeper into her depths, and every time he reached her clit he'd suck, gently, then nibble lightly, before licking again. "Jesus, El," she moaned, running her hand through his hair with one hand, the other gripping the crib sheets mercilessly. "What if someone..."

"Locked the door," he said in between licks. "Told Fin and Munch I had a migraine. We're good." He felt her start to tense up and she gripped his hair tighter. "Oh, God, El," she cried. She whimpered, helplessly. He loved that sound. He licked once more and he backed away, kneeling on the bed, staring down at her. He had a smug grin on his face and he began trailing one finger lightly up and down her right thigh.

Her face contorted into pure lust with a twinge of anger and she looked at him, glaring with sharp eyes. "What the hell?" she asked, writhing. "El?"

"What you feel, right now, is what I feel every moment I am with you, Liv. The desire, the need, the lust and the inability to do anything about it," he said as he slowly got off of the bed. "So, tell me, Liv. What are you gonna do about it?" He raised an eyebrow and knelt on the floor beside her, gazing at her, with a shit-eating grin on his face. He licked his lips, tasting the remains of her on his skin.

She rolled her eyes as the unreleased tension and frustration became too much too handle. "You son of a bitch," she said, a small smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

He grinned wider. He thought he had her. He thought he could make her beg, make her take care of it herself, make her do _something_ out of character. But, no. Olivia Benson was smarter than that, stronger than that, and she knew exactly what Elliot's weakness was. Her. She sat up and pushed herself back on the bed, pulled her sweater over her head, unhooked her bra and slowly shed it. Elliot's eyes widened, and he had to force himself to stay where he was. Olivia, knowing he was losing control, turned to face him, swinging her legs over the edge of the bunk. Elliot was know face-to-chest with a very naked Olivia.

"Not fair, Liv," he whispered.

"Oh, since when was this game fair?" she whispered back. "You asked me what I was gonna do about it, I'm doing it."

Elliot gave in and leaped, taking one nipple into his mouth while his left hand snaked up and found her other one, caressing gently before tweaking and pulling. "God damn it," she choked, clutching his head to her chest, trying to stay quiet out of fear of the co-workers and captain downstairs hearing her. With her nipple between his teeth, Elliot muttered, "So fucking beautiful, you know that?"

"What? My nipple?" she said, trying to unbutton his shirt.

He let her breast go, but kept lapping at it with his tongue. "No, baby. You. All of you." He rolled the other nipple between his fingers as Olivia moaned and maneuvered his shirt off of his shoulders. He had to let go of her to discard it completely, but he quickly resumed his ministrations once the cotton-poly blend was on the floor. Olivia's head dropped back as he squeezed her nipple, and that's when Elliot took the opportunity to get up. Standing in front of the bed now, he watched as Olivia hurriedly worked his belt off and tossed it away, then unbuttoned his pants. They'd never been this rushed, this crazed before, and they'd certainly never done this at work. His pants fell to the floor, and he pushed his boxers down. The pure, animalistic lust in him at that moment took over and he pulled Olivia off of the bed. "Come here," he said, a gravelly growling tone to his voice.

She was shocked, stunned, highly aroused and a little afraid as he threw her, quite roughly, onto her stomach, onto the bed on the other side of the room. "Stay down," he said, in the same harsh manner, but lower, more desperate. She blinked but smirked. She was enjoying this, this new powerful, dominant side of him.

He pressed two fingers into the nape of her neck and dragged them down the length of her body. "You have such an amazing body, baby," he said, his voice deep and mellow. "I am in love with your neck." He rubbed her shoulders and caressed her neck to emphasize his point. "You have the sexiest back in the world, and I am not even gonna talk about this ass." He smacked her, hard enough to sting but not hard enough to cause real pain. "I spent two years staring at this ass, Liv. I never get to see this side of you when we're making love. That changes. Now." He reached his hand around her waist and pulled her up, forcing her to her knees. He made sure she was upright, pressed against him, ran both hands along her body, caressing all the way. He brought her chin up, turned her face toward his and rested his head on her shoulder. He smirked again, whispering in her ear, "I love you." As her eyes fluttered closed, he thrust into her, finding her wet core instinctively from this new, exciting and slightly taboo position.

Olivia brought her arms up behind her head and snaked them around Elliot's neck, drawing him closer. He dropped his head and bit and sucked on her neck as he moved deep and hard into and out of her, trying like hell to support both of them on the bed, on their knees. He garnered some new, never-before-heard noises from his lover, and, although they hadn't been together long, he knew her well enough to ask. "Am I hurting you?" he asked, though he didn't stop, slow down, or attempt to change his position.

"No," she said, shaking her head. She smiled at him. "Fuck, El. So good," she panted, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder.

"Yeah," Elliot chuckled. He pushed her head up, ran his hand down her back and grabbed both of her legs. He spun her around in seconds, shocking the hell out of her. The spin, while he was sheathed inside of her, caused immense pleasure for both of them, and she couldn't help but scream. Elliot reacted quickly and covered her mouth with his hand, still thrusting, unforgivingly. "Shh," he said, "Wouldn't want Daddy to catch his two favorite kids like this now would we?" He was talking about Cragen. And no, they certainly wouldn't.

Olivia shook her head and Elliot, looking down at the picture of passion beneath him, decided to see how much fun he could have with her. "I'm gonna move my hand, okay?" he told her, and as she nodded, he shifted his weight and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, allowing for much deeper strokes and whatever button he was pushing inside of her made her temporarily paralyzed. Her eyes shot open and her mouth squeezed shut and he felt her clamp around him, tightly. "Holy shit, baby," he said, clenching his own teeth to keep from being too loud himself. Elliot moved faster, hitting the same tumult-causing spot again and again, and she panicked.

"Can't," she breathed, her eyes wide and glassy. She looked right into his own blue orbs and shook her head, thrashing it back and forth. "Can't be quiet." She ran her hands up his arms, which were tightly gripping her hips and she dug her fingertips into his overworked flesh. "Gonna scream," she warned him.

"Don't," he cautioned in return. "Fight it, baby. Hold it back." His words were telling her one thing but his actions told her something else. He pulled her up, lifting her back off the bed. He tugged her legs up, wrapping them around his waist and let her dig her nails into his back as he pummeled into her harder and deeper and looked into her eyes. Amidst the lust and lunacy, this was still an act of passion and love and intimacy and he had one rule with Olivia that he'd never cared to have with Kathy. "Look at me, Liv," he said when he saw her eyes drifting shut. "Look. At. Me." It was a demand that time.

"Shit," she said, forcing her eyes open. She looked into his eyes, now almost a navy-blue, as they darkened in lust, and she lost it. "El," she said, drawing it out, her voice going up slightly, as if she was warning him. She dug her nails into his skin and he hissed. "Fuck, Liv," he said as he tried to push through her clenching walls. He ignored the sting of the small cuts he knew were now bleeding on his shoulder blades. "Damn, baby," he whispered to her, still gazing into her eyes. "Let go."

She shook her head. "Can't," she said, biting her lip. She hummed then, it almost sounded as if she were in pain. She began to whimper like he'd never heard before and that's when Elliot knew, she was holding out because she was going to scream. There was no way she wouldn't. If she let go now, everyone in the unit would hear her. Elliot slanted his lips over hers, pushing her mouth open and guiding his tongue inside. He slammed into her, releasing everything he'd been holding onto in waiting for her and she shook violently as his mouth caught her scream. It was loud, even with his mouth muffling it, but not loud enough for anyone downstairs to notice. At least, they hoped. When they had both finally stopped shaking, they fell to the bed, still entangled and panting. Elliot held her close, peppering her with sweet kisses.

"El," she said, "Baby, what brought that on?" she asked, trying to catch her breath, languidly running her hand over his tattoo of Jesus.

"That look. The one you gave me right before you came up here. One fucking look from you and I turn into an animal," he said, running his hand over her damp hair. "I love you, so much."

She laughed. "I love you, too, El. More than I thought possible, but I wasn't looking at you, sweetheart. Not on purpose." She kissed him, deeply, scraping her fingers down his arm. "You horny bastard, I was just trying not to sneeze."

Elliot looked at her, stone-faced, shook his head and blinked. "What?" he asked. She nodded and he broke out into a fit of laughter. "Jesus Christ. You really do make me crazy, Liv," he said through his chuckles.

"Hey, if you think my sneezy-face turned you on," she said, playfully. "I can't wait to see what you do to me when I have the flu."

Elliot glanced at his watch and noticed that their three hours had been up an hour ago, and as they dressed, stealing more kisses and sweet touches, he only thought about Olivia and how much he couldn't wait to nail this psycho they were chasing. They deserved a day off, a day where they could lay around and do nothing, and just be lazy together. A day where they could just be "Liv and El", the couple. Yeah. He wanted that. In the worst possible way.

**A/N: So, yep. SLOTH is next. Who wants to see what Olivia and Elliot do when they do, um, nothing? I promise, it's adorable. =) Reviews are like M&M's, they're so sweet!! And they get all over my pants if I leave them in my pocket. o..O? Never mind. Love ya!**


	6. Sloth

**A/N: Sometimes, doing nothing can mean absolutely everything.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns characters and Law and Order: SVU. TStabler©, that's me, owns the story, plot, narrative and dialogue.**

Olivia rolled over in her bed, blissfully aware that her alarm clock hadn't gone off, and ran her arm lazily up Elliot's chest. She heard him chuckle and felt his arms wrap around her. "Why are you awake?" he asked, sliding his hands down her back.

"Why are you?" she parroted, smirking, as she pressed small, light, kisses to his chest.

Elliot opened one eye. "This amazing, majestic creature woke me up. She just touched me, once, and every cell in my body sparked to life," he said with a smirk. "She does that a lot."

"Oh, I'll have to keep my eye out for her, then. I have to tell her to keep her damn hands off of you," she quipped, rolling over on top of him. "You're mine."

He moved and slipped inside of her, too quickly, and she seethed, in a reaction to the pleasure-pain that he could read on her face. "Shit, Liv," he whispered. "Sorry."

She shook her head and bit her lip. "Never be sorry," she whispered back. "You were just a bit rough on me yesterday, _and _last night. Thank God we have the day off, we can take our damn time." She dropped her head and kissed him.

"I want to do a thousand things with you today, and they all involve doing absolutely nothing," he said as he slid out of her, and slowly rolled them over, pushing slowly into her again. They made love, slowly, leisurely, enjoying the feel of each other and basking in the pure romance and passion that each single second of it contained.

He collapsed beside her, pulling her close, an hour and a half later, and he reached for the remote control to the stereo on the bedside table. He flicked a button, dropped the remote back down, and soft, low music filled the room as he drew lazy circles on her stomach with his hand. She twitched and jerked as he ran lightly over a particularly sensitive spot, and he grinned madly. "What is this? Olivia Benson? Ticklish?"

She made a serious face and shook her head. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous," she said with a scoff. "I am not…" she broke out into hysterical laughter when Elliot skimmed his hands over her side again, finding that spot one more time.

"Well, I'll be damned." Elliot propped himself up onto his side and began tickling her mercilessly, loving the sound of her laugh and the way she looked when she smiled so brightly. He was concentrating on her joy, so intently, that he had forgotten, briefly, that she was completely naked.

"Stop, El," she panted as her chest heaved. "Please, stop," she said, pleading and laughing, trying to shove him off of her. "Stop."

Elliot stopped. He stopped tickling her, he stopped laughing, and he peered down into her brown eyes. "You're so beautiful," he said.

Still giggling, trying to catch her breath, she looked up into his mesmerizing blue orbs. "You need to stop _that_, too."

"Never," he replied. "I will never stop saying that, Liv." He kissed her, running his hand lower, pulling her to him. He pulled away from her lips and nuzzled her nose, smiling. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. "This is nice, huh? You and me, in bed, no work, nothing to do, except of course each other," he chuckled.

Olivia snuggled closer to him. "Very nice," she said, linking her hands with his. "A girl could get used to this."

"You have to, Liv," he told her. "This is how it's gonna be from now on. You and me, baby." He pressed a kiss to her neck and two to her shoulder. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

Olivia laughed. "That's impossible."

"There_ has_ to be something I don't know," he said, nibbling on her ear.

"Well, is there something I don't know about you?" she asked, tilting her head toward him.

He captured her lips in a sweet, loving kiss and whispered, "Yes."

"Oh," she said, surprised. "Okay, tell me."

Elliot chuckled. "When I was ten years old, I used to wear Superman underwear, secretly thinking they'd give me x-ray vision and make me fly."

Olivia clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Nice, El. I thought you were going to tell me something hugely important that you kept me in the dark about."

"Liv, that was a big, deep, dark, secret. I still have a pair of Superman boxers. You've seen them. Only now, I don't think I need the x-ray vision," he said, waggling his eyebrows and grabbing her breast. She laughed and playfully elbowed him in the ribs. He chuckled as he kissed her again, smoothing his hand over her nipple. She gasped and her eyes fluttered closed as he told her, "Tell me a secret, Liv."

Olivia sighed. "I don't have any underwear with secret-powers," she quipped. "But, uh, I have a magic key."

"A magic key?" Elliot asked, sliding his hand up and down her body.

Olivia nodded. "It's in my jewelry box. I'm too lazy to get up, right now, and whatever you're doing with that hand of yours feels so damn good, I'm not getting up. I'll show you later. I was, I think, seven or eight, and I was outside, on the front lawn of our apartment building. I just finished watching some educational program about archeologists, so I took one of our big metal spoons and started digging. I found this large, silver key. I was so excited, I started trying to unlock every door and cabinet in the building, but…it didn't work."

"But, you kept the key," Elliot said, with sincere interest, making his caresses longer, traveling up and down her body from her leg to her neck.

"Yeah," she said. "I was going to rebury it, but my mother came outside and saw the big hole I'd made. She screamed at me and made me fill it back up, smacked me, yelled at me again. I was so afraid that if she saw the key she'd beat the shit out of me for stealing it or something, so I…I never even mentioned it to her. I took that key everywhere with me, trying to unlock doors, hoping that whatever door it eventually unlocked would be to some safe place. Somewhere _away_ from her. To this day, every time I come across something with a lock on it, I try to open it with that key, just for the hell of it, because she's gone, so it doesn't matter anymore. I made a promise to myself to find out what it opens, just in case it could have really saved me. So I would know."

Elliot kissed her, his sweetest kiss. "Thank you," he said. "Do I know everything now?"

"Not exactly," she said. "You know everything that matters."

"Liv," he said, holding her gaze. "Everything matters. Not today, but someday, you'll tell me absolutely everything." It was as if he knew she would; it was a declaration, not a request or a question. She nodded and said, "I know I will." She reached her hand up behind her head and yanked her pillow out from underneath her and whacked Elliot, hard.

Elliot shook his head, laughing, and dropped his jaw. "What the fuck, Liv?" He grabbed his pillow and hit her back.

"It was getting way too serious," she said, smacking him with her pillow and sitting up.

"Nothing wrong with a little," he stopped to thwack her with his pillow and laugh. "Seriousness."

Olivia laughed heartily and tried to get out of the bed, but Elliot grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her back to him, kissed her from the legs all the way up to her neck, and as she moaned, just as she was expecting him to make love to her again, he bopped her in the head with the pillow. "Fucker," she said, hitting him back. The wrestling and pillow-fighting went on for a few more minutes until neither one of them could catch their breath. They collapsed, laughing, into a happy heap.

He rolled onto his back again, pulling her on top of him and covered them with the blankets. The music was soothing and romantic, and he was enjoying being with her, simply just being with her. "Okay, if you could go anywhere on the planet, where would go and why?" he asked, running his hand along her back and cupping her bottom.

"At this moment, I am exactly where I want to be, El." She wiggled and tried to get even closer to him. "But, if you're asking where I'd like to go when I'm feeling less lazy, I'd love to go to Italy, Ireland and France. My mother was half Italian, you're Irish, and France just seems so..."

"Romantic?" he suggested, smirking. He moved his hand toward her inner thighs.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Where is that hand going, Stabler?"

Elliot laughed. "To France," he quipped, slipping a finger into her. Her eyes slid shut and she moaned as he swirled his thick digit around inside of her, pulling it out slowly and gently pushing two back in, in its place, making her tense up and arch her back a bit.

"If that's France, where, the fuck, is Ireland?" she joked.

Elliot ran his free hand over her head and smoothed out her hair. "Relax, baby. Don't talk, just feel. This is gonna be a little intense." He tilted her chin up and kissed her, passionately, as he moved his hand lower, pressing down on her back and held her still. He forced yet another finger inside of her and she cried out into his mouth, trying to squirm and writhe, but she couldn't; his grip on her was too strong. He moved and thrust his fingers slowly, all the while keeping her incredibly motionless on top of him and kissing her deeply. Once he was sure she would stop trying to move, his hand traveled up her body and wound itself into her hair, pressing her head further into the kiss, and as he twisted his fingers inside of her, he felt her clench around them. He smirked against her lips, proud of what he'd just done, what he'd just made _her_ do, and he felt her shiver and shake on top of him as he thumbed her clit three slow times, just to prolong her orgasm.

"Damn," she said as she kissed him. "What the hell was that for?"

Elliot chortled and looked at her evilly, removing his hand from her core. "I told you, baby. Today, we are not leaving this bed. Lots of talking, lots of romance, and anytime one of us has any sudden urge to...

"Sexually assault the other one without any kind of warning?" she laughed.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "We just go ahead and do it. It's a slothful day, Liv. Enjoy it." He winked and slapped her on the ass, making her yelp a little, and moan a little. Her eyes darkened.

"Fine," she said, "I have a question for you." She grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing him to turn his head toward it. "I've always wondered, what's up with Jesus?"

Elliot chuckled. "He died for our sins, born to a virgin named Mary, son of God, betrayed by Judas, he could turn water into..."

"No, smart ass. Why do you have him tattooed on your arm? I've known you for four years, and you're one hell of a sinner, Stabler. I know you're Catholic, but you're not _that_ damn Catholic, so what gives?"

He sighed. "Well, there's the Catholic thing, Liv, and it's a symbolic thing. It reminds me to stand up for what I believe in, believe in it strongly, and," he paused and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It reminds me that I should stand by my commitments, no matter how much trouble and pain they cause me."

"Oh, wow," she said, as she traced the outline of the tattoo with her finger. "That's why you..."

"Stayed with Kathy as long as I did, yeah. Liv, when you told me she was the one who turned her back on everything, it was like God himself handed me a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card, baby." He kissed her and squeezed her neck lightly. "Then when I finally got you, finally knew you loved me, it was like I owned Boardwalk, Park Place and just kept landing on Free Parking."

Olivia chuckled. "Wow. Sex, tickling, pillow fights, travel and now metaphoric board games," she listed. "I really like lazy days with you, El."

"We'll have to pull more thirty-nine hour shifts so Cragen will give us more Thursdays off," Elliot said. And they would, sooner than Elliot anticipated. As he rolled her over, to continue their languid, lazy day in bed, he didn't realize they were working up an incredibly insatiable appetite. An appetite for food, each other, justice and something incredibly unexpected that this new case would thrust upon them. Olivia would finally get to use that key, and Elliot would finally get to fly.

**A/N: The seventh sin, Gluttony, is next, and last. It's been a fun, sinful ride! Reviews are always fun! **


	7. Gluttony

**A/N: Gluttony: unsatisfied hunger, unquenchable thirst, unsated desire, and the need to satisfy, quench and sate, no matter what the cost.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and original characters, belong to TStabler©**

Munch, Fin, Olivia, Elliot and Cragen were sitting around the conference room table, discussing the details of the case. They were in hour twenty-seven. The food had just arrived and Olivia grabbed her salad, watching, wide-eyed, as Elliot grabbed two sandwiches, a container of soup, a small salad, a side order of fries and two cans of soda. She shot him a look. One that said, "What the fuck?"

Elliot looked back her, smirked and shrugged, and reclaimed his seat next to her.

"You're really gonna eat all of that?" Olivia asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot nodded. "We've been working for almost thirty hours, Liv. I haven't eaten in two days, and we're nowhere near catching the bastard. I'm fucking hungry."

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled. But, as Cragen continued briefing them on the latest case developments, she found herself stealing some of his fries, sharing half of one of his sandwiches and sipping from one of his soda-pops. Elliot didn't mind at all. In fact, it made him quite happy.

Cragen's phone rang, and he excused himself to answer it, as Elliot and Olivia finished off the fries. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought," Olivia said with a laugh, dipping a fry into a cup of ketchup.

"Maybe it was me, Liv. I just make you really hungry," Elliot quipped, covering his own potato wedge in red-goop.

"There are a thousand words to describe the ways you make me feel, Elliot. Hungry is not one of them," she said. "Well, I mean, on occasion, we do work up quite an appetite, but…" she was interrupted when Cragen bolted back into the room.

"Benson, Stabler! He got another one! Snatched a girl off of Eighty-Eighth and witnesses say he's in a blue minivan, heading downtown. Partial plates, DMV is looking for an AVR. Go!" Cragen snapped, throwing Olivia a set of keys. "We'll keep you in contact."

"Guess I'm driving," she said as she and Elliot ran out of the conference room, out of the bullpen, then out of precinct.

* * *

They were driving down the highway, fast, when a call over the radio came in. "Yo, it's Fin! Suspect pulled up to an old apartment building in Queens. Woman who called said she saw the man get out and throw the girl into side window and drive away. Munch and I got the chase on with the prick, you guys get the girl. One-Six-Seven-Zero, Bell Boulevard!"

"What?" Olivia and Elliot said together. Then they looked at each other.

Olivia stepped on the gas.

Elliot shook his head. "You have to take the…"

"I know how to get there, El." She couldn't believe what Fin had just said. "I used to live down the street from that building."

They pulled up to the apartment and they both got out, Elliot chuckling to himself about something. They ran over to the woman standing outside, frantically pointing at a red, paint-peeling, door. "In there, he put her in there," the woman cried.

"Jesus," Elliot said. "Unbelievable"

Olivia ran over and tried the knob. "Sweetie? Are you in there?" she yelled through the door. She heard a soft murmuring and tiny scratching noises. "Shit," she said. "I can't kick it down, or shoot the lock off, she's leaning right up against…oh!" Olivia pulled the old, silver key out of her pocket.

"Liv, I really don't think that's gonna work," Elliot said, rubbing his forehead.

"It's worth a shot," Olivia replied. "I'm a glutton for punishment, I guess. I love using this thing, and I love watching it not work." She slid the key into the lock and turned it slowly, and lo and behold, the door opened. "Holy shit!"

The weak and beaten little girl tumbled out onto the grass and Elliot scooped her into his arms. He ran her back to their car and laid her across the backseat, then radioed to let anyone who was listening know that they were bringing the almost-unconscious girl to St. Vincent's. He looked up at Olivia as she plopped into the driver's seat and peeled away, speeding, faster than a speeding bullet. "Liv," he said, still stunned. "I'm not gonna ask how, or why. All I'm gonna say is, that door used to lead into my living room. That was my apartment when I was ten years old."

Olivia said nothing, kept her eyes on the road, and pushed down on the gas pedal. The only thought running through her mind was this: if she would have found that door when she found the key, Elliot would have saved her. After all, he did think he was Superman when he was ten, didn't he?

* * *

They waited until the doctor told her that the girl would be okay, and until they had confirmed she _hadn't_ been raped, and then they left St. Vincent's. Olivia was on her fifth bottle of water, and Elliot had just noticed.

He opened the door for her, she was tired of driving, and as he got in he looked at her. "Thirsty?"

"Can't seem to get enough water," she said, gulping down the rest of the bottle. "Don't know what's wrong with me. Are you sure that was your old apartment?"

"I think I remember where I used to live, Liv." He chuckled. "How the hell did that key end up in your yard?"

"No fucking clue," Olivia shrugged. "It's gonna be a lot of fun, explaining it on the DD5." She reached into the backseat and grabbed another bottle of water. "I finally have my answer, though. I finally know." She still had the silver key in her hand, afraid to let it go, now that she knew where it would have taken her. Olivia's cell rang, then, and she saw Fin's name on her screen. She furrowed her brow, wondering why he didn't radio in. "Benson," she answered. "Oh, shit! We're on our way." She snapped her phone shut and looked at Elliot. "They were still chasing the fucker, the whole time, and they cornered him at an alley. He shot Munch, in the arm. Fin's running after him, but he needs us. They're heading up Fifty-first, El. Go!"

Elliot hit the light on the dash, pulled the siren and flew down the road, turning left with a screech up Fifty-first Street. They caught sight of Fin and then the man he was chasing, and Elliot floored it, turning sharply at the corner. He and Olivia got out and aimed their guns at the man, who stopped running, but kept bouncing in place, from one leg to the next.

"You have nowhere to go, Castler!" Elliot yelled.

The man turned, and saw Fin, also pointing a gun at him. To his left, was an alley between two brick buildings, and to his right, the street, but he was blocked in by people and cars and several uniformed officers. He took his chances with the alley, hauling ass into the blackness. Elliot wasted no time, bolting after him. The perp leaped over trash cans and the iron gate, but Elliot followed, not missing a beat.

"Shit," Fin said, stepping up next to Olivia. "I've never seen Elliot run so fast. It's almost like he's..."

"Flying," Olivia said with a small smirk. "He's flying, Fin." She looked at her friend and nodded, and they headed into the dark alley, watching Elliot pummel the man they'd been chasing for three days into submission. Olivia clambered over the iron gate, dropping to her feet behind Elliot and she pulled him away from the bastard, tugging him as he tried to get a few last kicks in. "Okay, Superman, easy!" she yelled, holding him back.

"He deserves it," Elliot spat, as Fin pulled the perp up, roughly, and cuffed him.

Olivia squeezed his shoulder. "I know he does, El, but you..."

Elliot looked at her, something unreadable, but so full of emotion in his eyes. "I'm not satisfied, Liv. He gets to live, after he raped and killed fifteen little girls? How is that fucking fair?" Elliot kicked the trash can next to him and ran a hand through his hair, trying to catch his breath.

"You don't need to be the one that kills him, El." Olivia, knowing Fin was long gone, into the light, while they were still bathed in the protective shadow of the alley, wrapped an arm around him and scratched the nape of his neck, something he loved. "I thought you wanted to be the hero?"

He let his head drop to touch hers, out of breath, tired and with a strong desire to feel something other than anger, exhaustion, hunger and the need to get justice for Castler's only living victim. "Some hero."

"You saved that girl, El," she reminded him, unconsciously leaning back against the wall.

"No, you did that. You and your magic key." His lips brushed hers, lightly.

Olivia tugged on his shirt, pulling him closer, whispering against his lips, "It was the key to your old house. You...were meant to save me. You did."

"Liv, I think we saved each other," he said as he finally brought his lips down on hers. This kiss was hungry, desperate. As if they couldn't get enough of each other. They couldn't; Elliot pressed into her, biting fiercely on her bottom lip as he tugged desperately on her pants. "Off," he whined. "Need more. Need you."

Olivia tried to rationalize. "El, we're in an..."

"I know where we are," he assured her, capturing her lips in another kiss. "God, Liv, baby, kissing you isn't enough right now. It's never enough." He watched in great reliefe and sure anticipation as she unzipped her slacks and slid them down, with her silk panties, and he bent his head to nibble lightly on her neck. She moaned softly as her hands traveled to his grey pants and worked them open.

Olivia chuckled. "You were seriously wearing these today?" she asked as she reached her hand into his Superman boxers and stroked his length before pushing the cotton down around his hips.

Elliot laughed as he pushed his way into her, holding her tightly and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I was hoping they'd finally work," he grunted, thrusting slowly.

"They did," Olivia replied. And as they kissed, as he moved deep within her, she said, "You were right, El. It's never enough. I'm always gonna want more. I'm always gonna want you."

Elliot hiked her up a little and quickened his pace, making his thrusts faster and harder. "It's a good thing we've got forever then. We have each other, baby. You have me. Always."

They held each other, kissing madly, gluttonously, as they franticly and laboriously made love in the alley, like two starved lions who had been given a steak for the first time in weeks. As the came, together, and Elliot's name rolled off her tongue like a sweet prayer, she knew that they had, indeed, saved each other. Numerous times. And they'd continue to be there to save each other, because they had the aching, insatiable hunger to keep each other safe, keep each other satisfied, and keep each other loved. It's the way it always was, and now, it's the way it always would be.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and helping me make serious sinners out of these two bad-ass cops! Reviews? I'm working on a new story (That's not shocking) But, it's a serious derivative from my usual. Look out for it! **


End file.
